loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hash
# (HashMBN “걸그룹 이달의소녀, 미 아이튠스 싱글·앨범 차트 1위 석권 (Girl Group LOONA Wins No.1 on iTunes Single Album Chart)” NAVER. 2019.12.16Orrery/nim (@orrery_nim) “Olivia Hye: Our teaser for ‘Sharp—‘ / Go Won: It's ‘Hash.’” Twitter. 2020.01.21SBS “SHINDONG GAYO with LOONA” @ 3:50. YouTube. 2020.02.09, Hangul: 해시; also known as Sharp''KPOP TOWN "LOONA (이달의 소녀) 2nd Mini Album - [Sharp]" Retrieved 2020.02.02, Hangul: 샵) is a mini-album from South Korean girl group LOOΠΔ. It was released on February 5, 2020, including lead single “365” and title track “So What”. It was announcedOrrery/nim (@orrery_nim) “From the fancafe” Twitter. 2020.01.07 on January 7, 2020 via Fancafe that HaSeul would not be participating in promotions for this album due to mental health concerns. The members’ individual teasers were released at 12am (KST) and 2:05pm (KST), the latter being in reference to the date the album was released, February 5th. Description Album Korean [+ +]가 서로가 더해졌을 때의 베이직한 결합을 담았다면 [X X]은 서로가 곱해졌을 때의 응용적인 결합을 담았다. #는 단독으로 쓰일 때 크게 의미가 없으나 #가 단어나 문자와 함께 쓰일때 특별한 기능 또는 대단한 능력을 발휘하는 것처럼 서로가 함께일 때 멀티 유즈한 결합의 결과를 실현한다는 의미를 담고 있다.Aladin “이달의 소녀 - 미니 2집 [# A (LOONA Second Mini Album # (Normal A)]” Retrieved 2020.02.02 English If [+ +] was about the basic combination of adding each other, [X X] was about the applied combination of multiplying each other. Just like how # has little meaning when used by itself, but manifests in special functions or great achievement when used alongside words and characters, # is about how we can realize results from multi-use combinations when we are together.LOONA’s Subbits (@gointosubbit) “#LOONA [# Album description (translated from Korean)]” Twitter. January 22, 2020 Music video Korean 이달의 소녀는 운명과 운명을 충돌시켜 우연을 만든다. 열두 번째 멤버 Olivia Hye와 첫 번째 멤버 희진이 숙명처럼 만나 이달의 소녀라는 하나의 세계를 완성시켰다. ＃는 단독으로 쓰일 때 크게 의미가 없으나 #가 단어나 문자와 함께 쓰일 때 특별한 기능 또는 대단한 능력을 발휘하는 것처럼 서로가 함께일 때 멀티 유즈한 결합의 결과를 만들어 낸다는 의미를 담고 있다. 이달의 소녀는 이번 앨범을 통해 기존의 틀에서 벗어나 경계와 편견을 넘어 세상의 모든 소녀들에게 도전하는 것을 두려워하지 말고, 자리에서 일어나 뜨거운 열정(BURN)으로 세상에 도전하고 전진한다면 상상 이상의 변화의 물결을 만들어 낼 수 있다는 이야기를 전한다. 스스로 빛을 내지 않고 언제나 같은 면을 보여주는 달이 아닌 “THE BACK OF THE MOON” 아무도 모르는 '달의 뒷면'에서 이달의 소녀는 전 세계 이달의 소녀의 마음에 불을 붙이는 도화선 역할을 한다. 이달의 소녀는 이번 앨범을 통해 기존의 이달의 소녀가 보여준 것과는 완전히 다른, 당당하고 도전적인 모습을 보여줄 예정이다. English Fate collides fate in LOOΠΔ to make coincidence. 12th member, Olivia Hye and the 1st member HeeJin meets in fate and made LOOΠΔ as a whole world. # does not mean much when it is used alone, but it means that when # is used in combination with words or letters, they realize the result of a multi-use combination when they are together, just as they perform a special function or great ability. Through this album, LOOΠΔ want people to break out of the box, boundaries and prejudices, showing them to not to be afraid to challenge yourself. It is possible to make different waves more than you can imagine if you challenge yourself with your passion(BURN), and go forward. On “THE BACK OF THE MOON”, which no one knows about, instead of a moon that does not shine on its own and always shows the same side, LOOΠΔ serves as a fuse in the heart of the whole LOOΠΔs around the world. Through this album, LOOΠΔ is about to show the whole different confident, challenging LOOΠΔ, not the same LOOΠΔ people all know.loonatheworld “이달의 소녀 (LOONA) ‘So What’” video description. YouTube. 2020.02.05 Tracklist # “#” - 1:06 # “So What” - 3:18 # “Number 1” - 3:22 # “Oh (Yes I Am)” - 3:15 # “Ding Ding Dong (땡땡땡)” - 2:58 # “365” - 3:41 ; CD exclusive * “Day & Night” - 3:34 (Limited A & B)loonatheworld (@loonatheworld) “#LOONA 's mini album [# pre-order is now available. Limited A,B version contains a CD ONLY song��]” Instagram. 2020.01.22 Gallery Promotional Hash teaser 1.png|Coming Soon Hash Promotional Poster Olivia Hye.png|"끌어내 더" (Take it out from yourself) Teaser #1 Olivia Hye Hash Promotional Poster HeeJin.png|"절대 널 막을 수 없게" (So that no one can stop you) Teaser #2 HeeJin Hash Promotional Poster Go Won.png|"좀 더 높이" (higher than before) Teaser #3 Go Won Hash Promotional Poster Chuu.png|"강렬한 네 맘을 Burn" (Burn your intense heart) Teaser #4 Chuu Hash Promotional Poster Yves.png|"가장 높이 빛난 별" (highest, shiniest star of them all) Teaser #5 Yves Hash Promotional Poster ViVi.png|"뭐 어때" (So what?) Teaser #6 ViVi Hash Promotional Poster JinSoul.png|"더 붉게 타올라" (burn more fiercely) Teaser #7 JinSoul Hash Promotional Poster Kim Lip.png|"겁 내지 마" (don’t be afraid) Teaser #8 Kim Lip Hash Promotional Poster Choerry.png|"얼음 같은 게" (Like an ice) Teaser #9 Choerry Hash Promotional Poster HyunJin.png|"가능성을 열어 놔" (Open up your possibilities) Teaser #10 HyunJin Hash Promotional Poster YeoJin.png|"더 자유롭게" (More freely) Teaser #11 YeoJin Hash Promotional Poster LOONA 1.png|"I’m so Bad" Teaser #12 LOONA LOONA Hash Tracklist.png|#'', Tracklist Hash Promotional Poster Chuu 2.png|Teaser #13 Chuu Hash Promotional Poster Go Won 2.png|Teaser #14 Go Won Hash Promotional Poster HyunJin 2.png|Teaser #15 HyunJin Hash Promotional Poster HeeJin 2.png|Teaser #16 HeeJin Hash Promotional Poster Olivia Hye 2.png|Teaser #17 Olivia Hye Hash Promotional Poster Yves 2.png|Teaser #18 Yves Hash Promotional Poster ViVi 2.png|Teaser #19 ViVi Hash Promotional Poster JinSoul 2.png|Teaser #20 JinSoul Hash Promotional Poster Kim Lip 2.png|Teaser #21 Kim Lip Hash Promotional Poster Choerry 2.png|Teaser #22 Choerry Hash Promotional Poster YeoJin 2.png|Teaser #23 YeoJin Hash Promotional Poster LOONA 2.png|Teaser #24 LOONA Hash teaser 2.png|#LOONA's mini album # showcase is here! For detailed information, please visit LOONA's official fan cafe�� Behind the Scenes Photo Shoot LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_1.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_2.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_3.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_4.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_5.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_6.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_7.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_8.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_9.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_10.jpg LOONA_Naver_Update_So_What_11.jpg Hash Jacket_Photo_B_HeeJin.png Hash Jacket Photo B HyunJin.png Hash Jacket Photo B YeoJin.png Hash Jacket Photo B ViVi.png Hash Jacket Photo B Kim Lip.png Hash Jacket Photo B JinSoul.png Hash Jacket Photo B Choerry.png Hash Jacket Photo B Yves.png Hash Jacket Photo B Chuu.png Hash Jacket Photo B Go Won.png Hash Jacket Photo B Olivia Hye.png Links Official * ARTICLES: ** * TEASERS: ** ** ** ** ** ** * MUSIC VIDEOS: ** ** ** * SPECIAL VIDEOS ** ** * PERFORMANCES ** KBS MUSIC BANK: 200207 (# (Intro) + So What | # | So What ) | 200214 (So What) ** MBC Music Core: 200208 (# + So What) | 200215 (So What) ** MBC Show! Champion:? ** MNET MCOUNTDOWN: (# + So What | 60FPS 1080P) | 200213 (So What) | ** SBS Inkigayo: 200209 (365 | So What) | 200216 (So What) ** SBS MTV THE SHOW: 200211 ( #| So What; old version: # | So What) * FANCAMS: # era Credits Songs Producers and lyricists' SNS * Anna Timgren * Coach & Sendo (Sendo ) * David Anthony * Hwang Yubin * JQ (제이큐) * Kim Jin (김진) * Kim Yeon Seo * Le'mon * makeumine works * minGtion (밍지션) * realmeee * Tara Nabavi Album * Executive Producer: Yi Jong-Myoung * Producer Supervisor: Lee Jong-Hyeon * Executive Supervisor: Woo Na-Man * Project Supervisor: Daniel Park * Music Producer: Lee Soo-Man * Promotion Manager: Park Yoon-Pyo (박윤표) * Management: Lee Dong-Hoon (이동훈), Park Hyo-Jeong (박효정), Lee Seol-Lee (이설이), Park Cheol-Woo (박철우) * Communication Manager: Park Bo-Ra (박보라) * Communication: Kim Do-Yeon (김 도연), Ha Jeong-Yoon (하정윤), Park Hyo-Min (박효민) * Advertising Business Director: Oh Ji-Ho (오지호) * Strategy Planning: Yun Do-Yeon (윤도연), Nam So-Jung (남소정) * Accounting: Chang Min-Seok (장민석), Noh Yeo-Jin (노언진), Jang Hye-Kyoung (장혜경) * A&R: Yun Do-Yeon (윤도연), Kim Ye-Lim (김여림), Baek In-Chan (백인찬) @ BlockBerryCreative * Recording Engineer: Jung Eun-Kyung (정은경), Kim Ji-Hyun (김지현) @ ; Min Sung-Su (민성수), Kwon Eugene (권유친) @ doobdoob Studio * Mixing Engineer: (구종필) @ KLANG Studio * Mastering Engineer: (권남우) @ 821 Sound Mastering * Stylist: (김민) @ BlockBerryAtelier; Kim Ye-Ji (김예지), Kim Ha-Neul (김하늘) * Hair: Jo Chun-Il (천일) @ BlockBerryAtelier; Hyelime (혜림), Jin-Sol (진솔), Cho-Hee (초히), Jin Jeon (진전) @ * Makeup: (장유진) @ BlockBerryAtelier; Lee Eun-Ji (이은지), Kim Min-Ji (김민지), Hwang Da-Un (황다운) * Music Video: @ * Performance Director: Faryoung Kim @ * Head Choreographer: , @ AYOHG * Choreography: * Choreography idea: HeeJin, Choerry, Yves, Olivia Hye @ LOONA * Photographer: * Art Work: Studio XXX Videos Teasers= Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_” Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "365" Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_1” Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_2” Teaser_이달의_소녀_(LOONA)_“_3” Teaser 이달의 소녀 (LOONA) "So What" |-|Previews= |-|Music Videos= |-|Others= Trivia * This project was also referred to by fans as “'B#RN'”, after logos on the shirts worn by LOONA members in their [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qtRWvKQ0_I “'Fire'” cover] and the onscreen text in the original “#” teaser. * This album was originally titled “Sharp” rather than “Hash”. The name was changed some time after the departure of Jaden Jeong from BlockBerry Creative. * This mini-album is the first post-debut LOONA project not to feature songs by MonoTree. * Filming for portions of the “So What” music video and related # teasers took place in Thailand. * Lee Soo Man, the founder of SM Entertainment, participated in the production of the album, after watching LOONA's "Cherry Bomb" cover.Orrery/nim (@orrery_nim) "Yves: 'While working on his global project, [Lee Soo Man found out about us.']" Twitter. 2020.02.05 ** This makes LOONA the first non-SM artist/group he has produced for.Orrery/nim (@orrery_nim) "Lee Soo Man (From SM) directly participated in the production of LOONA's latest album {#]" Twitter. 2020.02.04 References Navigation Category:2020 Release Category:LOONA Category:Album Category:Mini album